A typical wireless communication and power transfer schemes in use today employ inductive coupling between a resonant first coil antenna and a resonant second coil antenna. For example, the wireless communication includes near field communications (NFC) related functions or Europay, MasterCard and Visa (EMVCO) based contactless payment and wireless charging.
In devices that use NFC for data transfer, there is a mode of operation where a power for the operation of a passive tag is derived from a reader, in addition to the communication link. This mode of operation uses a strong carrier signal to power a tag and simultaneously tries to listen to a load modulated signal from the tag. In this regard, there may be a 50 to 60 dB difference in magnitude of the strong carrier signal and the faint load modulated signal that must be handled by a receiver of the device.
The above described setup places a lot of design stress on a dynamic range required for an analog to digital converter (ADC). Currently, a high dynamic range such as a 12-bit ADC handles this design stress. However, the 12-bit ADC may only be sampled at a lower rate than a lower resolution ADC.